Toi, l'Unique
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Draco est amoureux de Fred, il veut aller lui parler mais il n'ose pas.


Titre: Toi, l'Unique

Résumé: Draco est amoureux de Fred, il veut aller lui parler mais il n'ose pas.

Couple: FW/DM

Disclamer: JK Rowling tout le monde le sait...

Note: C'est une mignonne petite fiction, qui se termine bien et qui est vraiment très romantique. J'espère que vous apprécierez, je ne suis pas très douée pour le romantisme, je préfère les fins tristes, mais là j'avais besoin d'une fin à peu près heureuse. Pour un peu placer l'histoire, les jumeaux sont en 7ème année, mais Fred étant toujours en retrait par rapport à son frère, il est comme une vierge effarouché, il est toujours puceau et n'a jamais vraiment eu de relation, même s'il se sait bi. Draco quant à lui est plus jeune, mais connait bien le domaine du sexe.

* * *

Et tu passes encore devant moi, sans vraiment me voir.

Je ne suis qu'une personne de plus peuplant l'école.

Pourtant pour moi tu es tellement important.

Toi, pas ton jumeau.

Entre toi et lui, j'ai su voir vos différences, surtout physique, car je ne te connais pas vraiment.

Tu es auréolé d'une touche de mystère.

Dire qu'au début toi et lui n'étiez qu'un fantasme, celui de coucher avec des jumeaux.

Maintenant je suis attaché, à toi seulement mais attaché tout de même.

Ton visage plus fin que ton frère, ton air réservé, ton adoration pour le golf un sport moldu, ta voix douce, je suis attiré par tout de toi. Tes yeux bleus, ces yeux revolvers, m'attirent et pourtant je ne peux que baisser le regard quant les notre se croisent.

Je ne peux supporter la morsure brûlante de ton regard même une seconde.

Il faudrait que j'aille te parler, je peux le faire, mais à chaque fois que je te vois, mon courage se fait la malle et je recule dans mon coin.

Moi, la grande gueule, je n'ose te parler. Lorsque enfin je sais que mon courage restera, tu es alors toujours entouré de tes amis et de cette fille.

Celle ci j'en ai peur, peur par jalousie, peur qu'elle soit plus qu'une amie.

Je sais que tu es bi et qu'elle est ton genre, mais est-elle plus qu'une amie ?

Je ne saurais le dire et j'ai peur, peur que tu succombes à son charme et que je n'ai plus ma chance.

Je sais que se n'est pas possible, mais je n'arrive pas à empêcher la jalousie de parcourir mes veines.

Tu m'attires tel un aimant, je pense que c'est par ton regard que j'ai succombé, tel un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière, je suis attiré par toi sans réussir à résister.

Tu es devenu ma lumière, chaque matin je me lève pour te voir, je m'habille pour te plaire, et j'ai peur qu'à force vouloir me rapprocher de toi, je me brûle tel Icare.

La chute sera trop rude, je n'arriverai plus à lever les yeux sur toi, essayant de m'échapper à la drogue que tu es devenu pour moi.

Il faut que j'y aille, même si un non me fera mal et ruinera ma réputation, je suis fort, je pourrais supporter tout ça.

Je dois aller te voir ! J'ai du mal à me persuader moi-même, mais merde j'ai des couilles ou pas ? Pas besoin de vérification, mon service trois pièces est bien en place, donc j'irais et adviendra ce qui pourra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai réussi, j'y suis allé. Et contre toute attente tu ne m'as pas repoussé.

Tu m'as fait un sourire timide et tu as accepté que nous nous voyions ce soir, à la Tour d'Astronomie, tu seras seul, sans ton jumeau.

J'attends avec impatience ce moment, en attendant je me prépare, je veux paraître beau pour toi.

Mon pantalon en cuir retrace parfaitement mes fesses tout en les mettant en valeur, mes jambes longues paraissent interminables, la chemise blanche un peu transparente est à moitié ouverte, montrant mon torse blanc et fin.

Je suis prêt, un dernier coup de peigne dans mes cheveux blonds, puis je pars au lieu de rendez-vous.

Mon ventre est serré à l'idée d'une mauvaise blague même si je pense que tu es trop gentil pour cela, enfin toi et ton frère vous êtes les rois de la blague, mais ton petit sourire me donne l'espoir que tout est vrai, que tout peut être bien entre nous.

Tu es déjà dans la Tour, tournant en rond, paraissant stressé.

Je suis dans le même état que toi mon amour.

Je m'approche délicatement derrière toi et je murmure un salut dans ton oreille.

Tu sursautes car tu n'avais pas senti ma présence.

Je te souris et j'en reçois un autre en retour.

Nous restons d'abord là, à nous regarder comme deux idiots et finalement j'ose m'approcher de toi et je capture tes lèvres avec douceur.

Tu me parais fragile lors de ce baiser, comme si tu n'en avais pas l'habitude, comme si j'étais le premier a vouloir prendre ta langue et la mélanger avec la mienne.

Je prends les directives devant cette inexpérience.

Tu as l'air d'apprécier ce que je fais puisque tu gémis dans mes bras.

Je finis par te lâcher et tu es pantelant dans mes bras.

Je souris et commence à enlever délicatement tes vêtements, tu te tends dans mes bras, mais je t'embrasse peu à peu et tu te relâches.

Je t'embrasse le torse, puis commences par lécher tes tétons, de petits tétons tout mignon, un peu rosé avec ta peau de roux, ils sont vraiment trop mignons, je m'extasie devant avant de les mordiller et les sucer doucement.

Ton corps est parcouru de tremblements, ta bouche émet de petits couinements qui m'excite de plus en plus.

Je descends le long de ton corps, m'amusant avec ton nombril puis j'enlève ton pantalon et ton boxer.

Ta virilité se dresse devant moi et je ne peux que me dire que tu caches de belles choses sous tes robes.

Je lèche l'intérieur de tes cuisses avant de me diriger vers ton sexe. Je pointe ma langue et caresse doucement ton gland rougit de désir, et tu cries de plaisir grâce à ma langue experte.

Tu jouis dans ma bouche en gémissant mon nom.

Tu te relèves, tes cheveux roux en bataille et tes yeux noirs de désir m'excitent, je vais jouir dans mon pantalon si sa continue.

Tu gémis mon nom, et ton sexe se redresse lorsque ton regard se plonge dans le mien…

Et merde, mon pantalon est sali maintenant, tu me rends vraiment malade mon Fred.

Tu me retournes et m'enlève mes habits avec empressement.

Tes gestes sont fébriles, j'ai l'impression que tu te demandes comment t'y prendre.

Je te demande si je suis le premier que tu touches et tu baisse la tête en rougissant.

Je souris et t'embrasse avec douceur, reprenant ma place de dominant.

Je te dis de te calmer, que je ne te ferais pas de mal, que je t'aime trop pour ça.

Tu rougis de mes paroles et je te caresse la joue en te disant à quel point tu es beau.

Tu fuis mon regard et tu me dis que tu m'aimes aussi, et cela depuis longtemps, et que malgré toutes les crasses faites, tu voulais juste attirer mon attention sur toi.

Je souris tendrement et te dis que tu es pardonné.

Tu m'embrasses et tu me demandes de venir en toi, que tu as besoin de me sentir à l'intérieur de toi.

Je te présente trois doigts que tu lèches avec application.

Je t'enfonce délicatement un premier doigt, et tu te crispes un peu, je te fais te détendre et t'insères un autre doigt. Tu as un peu mal je le sens et lorsque tu va mieux je pénètre mon dernier doigt dans ton intimité.

Tu as mal je le sens, je fais tout pour toucher ta prostate, et tu te détends et finis par gémir contre moi.

J'enlève mes doigts et me place contre ton intimité et je pénètre doucement à l'intérieur de toi. Tes traits fins se crispent de douleur et je t'embrasse doucement, déposant de légers baisers papillons sur ton visage.

Entré complètement en toi je m'arrêtes pour que tu t'habitue à ma présence.

Tu commences à bouger les hanches et j'amorce un mouvement de va et viens, tu cries lorsque je touche ta prostate.

J'empoigne ton sexe délicatement et mes mouvements sont coordonnés avec mes coups de reins.

Tu hurles contre mon corps, je te fais du bien, et quant à moi je ne vais pas tarder à voir les étoiles.

Tu jouis et ton intimité se resserrant me fait jouir à ta suite.

Je m'écroule sur ton corps, nous sommes pleins de sueur et de sexe.

J'embrasse ton dos, retraçant toute ta colonne vertébrale.

Tu te retournes et m'embrasses. Nous nous relevons tous les deux et nous rhabillons, et nous nous séparons sur un dernier baiser.

J'ai déjà hâte de te revoir, demain soir arrivera trop lentement à mon goût.

Une nuit à suffit pour que je sois encore plus accro à toi.

Si tu me laisses j'en mourais, je t'aime trop maintenant, une nuit dans tes bras aura suffi à ma descende aux Enfers. Mais il est plus facile d'aller en Enfer, il fait chaud et c'est en descente.

Donc tu m'as mené en enfer mais j'aime ça tant que tu es là.

Je t'aime Fred, tu es unique pour moi, tu es l'ange de ma vie.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Une petite review me ferait très plaisir.


End file.
